


say it one more time

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things Niall could have possibly imagined happening when Harry first invited him to stay in L.A for their break, Niall could have never expected <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craicthatniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicthatniall/gifts).



> happy birthday kellie :D 
> 
> the title is from sleeping at last's "saturn", which is really beautiful piece that i advise listening to!!!

Usually during breaks, Niall prefers to head home, get reaquainted with his parents and his close knit group of friends. Doing nothing more than lounging around in comfy sweats and sleeping in are his ideals for any holiday, but Harry had looked so hopeful when he asked Niall to spend the week with him that a refusal was near impossible. Niall has always been a sucker for his green eyes anyways. 

“You should stay here,” Harry murmured in his calm tone, before carelessly pulling his ever growing hair into a haphazard knot on the top of his head. “With me, I mean, of course. Don’t think you’ve been to the new place yet?”

Niall hadn’t. “No mate, yeah. That sounds good, no one back home is doing anything important that they need me to be there anyways. Can’t pass up a chance to spend time with you, now can I? Feels like I never see you. What’s your name again?”

Harry snorted, fixed his collar and flopped back into the couch next to Niall, their shoulders almost brushing. “So after the last interview on, what, Tuesday?” Harry paused briefly and Niall nodded in confirmation. “On Tuesday, I’ll drive us back to mine?”

Niall hummed in agreement. “We should order in, something cheesy.”

“Pizza?” Harry grinned back. “As if we’d get anything else. Sounds like a plan to me.”

Niall laughed easily. “Is it gonna smell anything like your bunk?” He asked, thinking of the cinnamon scented sheets that he could always guarantee Harry to have on the bus. 

Harry smiled deviously. “Just you wait and see.”

+

Niall waited, and now he can conclude that for someone who is hardly ever home, Harry takes a ridiculous amount of care to make sure his house is clean and stocked up with all the essentials. Even if the essentials are seven different types of scented candles ready to be chosen and lots of ugly throw blankets. 

“Which one?” Harry calls out to Niall from the other side of the room, his head stuck in a cupboard. “Cinnamon or do you want to switch it up with Apple Pumpkin or Bahama Breeze?”

Niall pretends to think for a moment before saying, “Cinnamon.” He’s grown to consider the smell to be something comforting, and it’s quickly made it’s way to the top of his list of favourite scents. Not that he has a physical list of sorts, but if he was to write out a copy, cinnamon would be right up there with Harry’s citrus shampoo. 

“Good choice,” Harry says in agreement before placing the small candle on the dark wood coffee table at Niall’s feet. Making himself at home, Niall props his socked heels on the edge of the heavy furniture and sighs happily as he sinks into the soft material of Harry’s couch.

“I like this,” Niall proclaims lightly, stretching out and turning his head to smile at Harry, who has since situated himself on the cushion next to Niall. 

“What, the couch?” Harry asks, reaching forwards to clutch at the television remote, flicking on something mindless. 

“Well, yeah,” Niall laughs. “But I meant being here with you. It’s like, relaxing. I feel happy,” he finishes somewhat lamely. 

“Oh,” Harry exclaims. He ducks his head forwards, his hair flopping into his eyes. “I like it too, Niall, thanks.”

Smiling slightly, Niall reaches out to give Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder before turning his attention back to the show Harry had put on the T.V. It’s dry and boring but Harry seems to be interested so Niall doesn’t complain. By the time he starts to nod off, half due to the programme and half due to this being the first time he’s relaxed in nearly two weeks, Harry is pushing himself up off the couch and traipsing across the carpet to find his phone, calling their favourite local pizza place. Through his sleepy haze, he hears Harry say something about extra pineapple and grins widely. 

Before he knows it, a scratchy pillow is hitting him in the face, and when he gets the energy to move it off, Harry is standing over him with a shiteating smile and a box of pizza in one hand and garlic fingers in the other. 

“Yes,” Niall draws out the word obnoxiously, sliding off the sofa and onto the floor, getting ready to eat right then and there before Harry gently nudged him with his foot. 

“Figured we could go out to the back deck instead,” Harry tells him, already moving towards the patio door. “It’s nice and warm and the sun hasn’t set yet,” he reasons. 

“You romantic, Styles,” Niall jokes, but feels his stomach dance around at the mere thought of doing anything of the sort with Harry, someone he’s tried to actively avoid thinking of in that way in order to maintain a healthy work relationship. He’d hate himself if he ruined such an important friendship because he had to go and blab to Harry about how beautiful he thought he was. He’s gotten used to suppressing his complicated feelings by now, though, and he dutifully follows Harry’s retreating back to the wooden deck, hidden from the public eye by a garden of drooping trees. 

The pizza is delicious, and Harry picks off his pineapples without comment and hands them over to Niall, who piles them on to his huge slice.

“Teamwork,” Niall singsongs, and Harry chuckles softly before taking a bite of his own piece. 

They go on like that until the sun begins to sink lower into the sky, Harry occasionally cracking dumb jokes as Niall laughs along, even if he isn’t quite sure what Harry said. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, and Niall is about to make a comment about the stadium they’re playing in next week when Harry blurts out, “I love you.”

Niall looks at Harry with wide eyes, gaping, the syllables of what he was going to say falling flat on the tip of his tongue. “What?” he asks breathlessly. “What did you just say?” 

"I’m in love with you," Harry says helplessly, his eyes cast to the sky, refusing to meet Niall’s piercing look. Niall breathes in and out, calming himself, because this? Out of all the things Niall could have possibly imagined happening when Harry first invited him to stay in L.A for their break, Niall could have never expected _this_. 

“Okay,” he says. 

"Okay?" Harry practically shrieks in despair. "That’s all you have to say? Aren’t you angry at me?" 

"Why would I be angry?" Niall questions, his brow furrowing. There on Harry’s back step, with the sky beginning to bleed red and purple, casting shadows over the warm ground, and his best friend in the world confessing his romantic interest in him, Niall couldn’t possibly be happier. The evening air settles over the two boys like a quilt, and Harry drops his head into his hands, fingers threading through his long locks. 

"Because I want to kiss you, and buy you things you’ve dreamed about owning and tell you how gorgeous you look with your messy hair and slept in clothes. I want to do cliche things like kiss you under the mistletoe or join a god damn dance class. Buy a house together, I don’t fucking know. I want to do all these things best friends aren’t supposed to want to do. I want to make you feel special and loved, don’t you understand?" Niall presses a firm hand to Harry’s arm, shuffling closer across the splintery step. 

“That’s okay.” He replies gently. “I want to do that, too.”


End file.
